The UCLA SPORE in Prostate Cancer Developmental Research Program is currently used, and will continue to be used, as a source of seed funding with two primary goals: 1) to encourage and explore innovative translational research ideas that focus on prostate cancer research, and 2) to encourage successful researchers working in other fields to focus their expertise toward the development of innovative translational projects in prostate cancer research. The Development Research Program represents a timely mechanism to expand discovery within the SPORE. Each year, three to five highly innovative proposals will be funded. For the current SPORE award, we have awarded 3-5 awards annually, including renewals. Ten new investigators have been funded to date. Selection will continue to be made by the Developmental Program Selection Committee, which, along with the Executive Committee and the Internal Advisory Board, monitors progress. Funding will remain primarily for new and innovative ideas, but also to initiate collaborations. Faculty at all levels are encouraged to apply, both those beginning a research career, and established investigators who wish to re-direct their research into the field of prostate cancer. Sufficient expertise within the Institution or from interaction with other SPOREs must be demonstrated to show potential for development of a new major theme or research within the SPORE. Successful translational research projects may receive further funding in the SPORE and replace unproductive funded projects.